


This Love

by romerosparrilla



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alex Romero - Freeform, Bates Motel - Freeform, F/M, Love, Norma Bates - Freeform, Normero, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romerosparrilla/pseuds/romerosparrilla
Summary: Alex Romero and Norma Bates finally get a night alone together.





	This Love

"Alex, I don't think I can do this," her words were soft as he pushed her up against the living room wall.

"Come on Norma," he trailed soft kisses from her lips down to her neck, sucking her pulse point.

"What if I'm not g-good," she stuttered, trying to hold back the moan while he continued to suck her pulse point. "I haven't had sex in years."

"You'll be amazing. I promise," he said before kissing her lips roughly.

She kissed him back as she began to unbutton his shirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, their lips never breaking contact.

He threw her gently on the bed and began taking her shirt and bra off. He placed kisses all over her body, leading down to her stomach. He took her panties off slowly, teasing her.

"Alex," she moaned softly. "Please. I want this."

He threw her panties on the floor and slid  
his fingers in her entrance. He pumped his fingers in and out of her with an increasing pace.

Her moans got louder as his fingers went faster. He rubbed her clit as he continued to finger her.

"Ohhh Alex," she moaned as his fingers slowed down as she reached her climax.

He put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. He put his face near her warm entrance and slipped his tongue between her folds.

She put her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He flicked her clit with his tongue, causing her to moan his name.

He licked up the cum from her orgasm and trailed kisses back up her body until their lips were touching. She placed her hand on his penis through his pants. He could feel pants become tighter from his erection.

She undid his belt and took his pants off with his help. He flipped them over to where Norma was on top of him.

She put his penis into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. He grabbed her hair and moved her head faster.

"Ohhh," his moans were soft, but rough.

She swirled her tongue around his tip and took him in her mouth once more before working him up with her hands.

He had a full erection and he was reaching for a condom when he felt Norma's hand on his wrist.

"No," she said roughly. "I want you to cum inside of me."

He bit his lip, but did as she said and disregarded the condom. He lined himself up and entered her slowly, making sure she was ready before he sped up.

"Faster," she groaned as her hands ran up and down his back.

He did as she pleased and went faster, harder. She took him all. The whole 10 and a half inches.

"Alex, please," she begged.

Her nails scratched his back as he went as fast as he could. She bucked her hips, causing deeper penetration. She screamed his name as his penis went fully inside of her.

Her legs began to shake and she was having an orgasm. At that moment, Alex slowed his movements, finished, and came inside of her. They were now lying side by side, sweating, her in his arms.

"Alex," she breathed heavily. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Me too," he smiled at her. He was in love with this woman. He always has been and he needed to tell her that. "Norma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you...I always have."

The room filled with silence.

"I love you, too. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. When our eyes met...I knew that there was something about you Alex Romero," the smile on her face was unexplainable.

"Norma Bates, I can't imagine not spending a day without you in my life," he smiled at her before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot, but i hope you guys enjoyed !! if so, give me some feedback !!


End file.
